This invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to marine propulsion devices having a powerhead carried aft of the boat transom in both the upright and tilted positions.
Outboard motors typically include a powerhead having a cover or housing defining an engine compartment for an internal combustion engine. This powerhead housing normally includes one or more openings for permitting the intake of combustion air into an engine compartment and/or for venting fluids from the engine compartment. These openings can permit entry of water into the engine compartment during heavy rain or heavy wave conditions. The powerhead housing for outboard motors carried wholly aft of the boat transom usually is somewhat closer to the water. Consequently, there is greater possibility of water entering in the engine compartment through these openings during heavy wave conditions. Means capable of ventilating the engine compartment to the atmosphere, but preventing water from entering the engine compartment under high water conditions, is desirable.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents relating to vent arrangements for applications other than in marine propulsion devices:
______________________________________ PATENT U.S. PAT. NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Lombard 2,528,600 November 7, 1950 Pfrengle 3,614,960 October 26, 1971 Bogdanski 3,620,240 November 16, 1971 Dragon et al 3,662,725 May 16, 1972 Small wood 3,736,950 June 5, 1973 Davis 3,770,001 November 6, 1973 ______________________________________